Children of Winter
by K. Petra
Summary: Elsanna AU. Incest. The Emperor of Arendelle has eight royal children, but only one can take over the kingdom. The suspense over the choice of the next ruler leaves the Forbidden City in a state of turmoil. Allies and enemies are easily forged while siblings fight against each other. Elsa struggles to rise above the rest, but how would she decide between Anna and the throne?
1. Chapter 1

_**Children of Winter**_

By K. Petra

**Story Background:** The culture, political situations, as well as any resemblances in history that form the structure for this story will be based on _**ancient China**_. However, please note that this universe is entirely fictional. Don't be too surprised if certain details are not entirely accurate if you do try to compare it to real life Chinese history and customs. In addition, there will not be much distinction between the sexes in this universe. By that I mean that in this story, females are able to hold the same positions as males and same gender marriages are common and not distinguished from heterosexual unions. I will provide more details about the setting for this story in each subsequent chapter.

**Miscellaneous Information: **There will about thirty or more characters with varying roles and degrees of importance. I have no doubt that you will recognize many which I have borrowed from Disney. As for those personalities taken from various Animes, do not worry if you have no idea who they are, because this will not affect how the story will be read. I am aware that this story _could_ and maybe _should_ be placed in the crossover section. Yet with so many potential crossovers, I haven't the slightest idea which it should be sorted into, hence why it is simply placed under _Frozen_. **This story **_**will be**_** Elsanna, with equal central focus on both Elsa and Anna.**

While we are at it, I will say this once and only in this first chapter. **Disclaimer:** While the plot is mine, the characters are all borrowed from _Disney, My Hime, Kannazuki no Miko, Negima! and so forth._

**Chapter One:** _**Close to Me**_

On section ten of page thirty two, the royal ancestors of old had ordained within the codex of palace restrictions that illicit love affairs would be subjected to the worst punishment available. A servant, once sold into the palace, belonged solely to the master that ruled over them. Absolute loyalty is a must, and thus there would be no allowance for romantic love or anything that might waiver a slave's allegiance.

These principles had been instilled in Gerda's mind from a very young age. Throughout the years of servitude from one imperial consort to the next, she had been nothing but an exemplary servant. Gerda learned quickly and kept secretes well. Never had there been an occasion when one of the masters found any reason to complain on the work that she had done.

Still, after twenty three years within the palace, Gerda wanted nothing more to be free from this lifestyle. She longed to see the world beyond the Forbidden City's walls; for a world where she would be her own person to answer to no one but herself. She dreamt of how the sky would look at night, how the stars would shine of promises unobstructed by the many buildings that always surrounded them.

Gerda knew that as a slave, salvation would come only in the form of love.

No, she was not enough of a fool to hope for a prince to one day whisk her away and into his arms. As a servant, what she could trust in was that there would be many interactions with the palace guards or even the younger soldiers. There would be chances to catch the eyes of a free man or woman.

They did not need to be someone with high ranking. Just as long as they were someone capable enough to earn a small reward for their work by the middle of their career. And instead of receiving a few hundred gold coins as most were wont to do, they would ask for her freedom from the queen.

Affairs were not allowed. But requests from free men or women to gain a slave's ownership was not unheard of. Neither was marrying that servant afterwards.

For years, Gerda pinned all her hopes on finding a free man who would notice her. An extra glance in her direction, a smile purposefully directed, and secret exchanges of paper notes before all fell according to plan. Five years her senior, he was a tall and clumsy cadet who guarded the palace gates…

She did not love him. But she understood in the gentleness of his wide hands whenever they touched that he would not hurt her. With him, life would be good. As his wife she would be free to leave the castle. Free to not serve anyone other than her husband. Free from the calculations and evil schemes that came with life within the palace.

If he married her, life would be easy, for he treated her as someone equal, someone who he would one day wish to carry his children.

And carry she did.

His eyes were alight with excitement when she told him. When they embraced that night he whispered promises into her ears that a battle would be coming soon. A small one, easy enough to be completed before she showed any signs of pregnancy. He would enlist to join, and when he came back victorious with a chance to gain rank he would ask for her hand instead.

Against the might of the Arendelle army, the tiny gang of bandits near the borders stood no chance. Within a month, word had come back that they had won. Gerda, of course, was overjoyed when she heard of this.

She thought loved him then. Her wishes, her dreams, her very life would be woven with his as he would be the one to give her what she sought most.

Yet when the triumphant army marched back, he was not to be found. He was a failure. A broken dream. He had died along with all of her hope of freedom.

She despaired. But Gerda did not cry. Gerda did not love him.

It was only eight months after did she realize what love really was. From the baby's first cry to the way its tiny red arms reached for warmth with large, innocent eyes searching…Gerda loved. Here was finally something, someone that was _hers._ There was no loyalty to any mistress. No benefit to be gained. Nothing to describe the feelings rushing through her as her heart swelled for this newborn like she never had before to anyone else.

It was hers. And to a servant, her entire life having been owned by another, having something that belonged only to Gerda was something special.

It was also illegal. If an illicit affair was punishable by death, then a child borne from such an event would be doomed from the beginning. If the baby was not killed, then at the very least she would be thrown into a life of slavery.

Gerda looked at the beautiful infant, round eyes brimming with intelligence and curiosity.

_Hers_. Her miracle and her future. It simply was not fair that such a child would end up living a life as Gerda had.

Certainly, the baby was meant to be blessed, as that winter had come early that year and departed very late. Right before her abdomen had started to show, everyone in Arendelle had begun to wear thick layers of clothing to fight the frigid weather. It was through such luck that she managed to hide her pregnancy from anyone else.

A baby would be much more difficult. Already the newborn was starting to cry. Whispering small reassurances and rocking the child faintly in her arms, Gerda snuck between the buildings that night frantically in search for a way to hide and save her child.

It was only when she crossed the Empress's eastern palace did inspiration strike the rebellious servant, and for the first time in her life Gerda thought of betrayal to the ones who ruled over her.

A few days earlier, the queen had given birth to a princess. It was said that because the young master had been born premature, the only person to have seen the child was one of the royal physicians who had aided the queen and a few servants to take care of the princess. By the king's orders, no one else was allowed to see the princess in fear of transmitting illness to the baby's already weak constitution.

But the physician had since departed from the forbidden city to cure an ailing duke. The servants, Gerda knew, would not be so caring towards the princess. The less people having seen the princess, the better it was for Gerda's traitorous plans.

It would not be easy to switch the child with her own. But all newborns did look similar, and it was the life she felt her baby deserved; the princess of her heart to one day be raised as the princess of the entire nation.

That night Gerda waited for the chaos of the exchanging shifts of the royal guards to take place before she slipped through the Eastern palace's back entrance. She quietly made way through familiar corridors until she reached the newborn princess's room.

Then, taking the infant royal's silken clothing and draping them around her baby, she noted with a satisfied smile how remarkably alike the two looked. With one last glance, she left her baby in the cradle and carried the princess away, headed for the servant's quarters.

Her eyes gleamed with determination even as her heart ached with love for the child she had left, and with guilt for the sins she had committed. Yet it was worth it all, she thought, as she tapped onto the doors to awaken the palace rule enforcers. She stood with her back straight and tall, explaining her affair with the soldier and claiming the baby in her arms as her own.

Perhaps she would die that night.

But her future would continue through a daughter who would live as a princess.

-*-*-*-*-*-* 9 Years Later-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Don't talk to her, she's just a bastard child. Her whore of a mother had an illegal affair and was drowned in the river as punishment for her crimes. It's only through the mercy of our kind enforcement officers that her life was spared."

The other children sneered, and Anna whimpered as they threw paper upon her head. Beside her, Drisella had started to poke Anna's stomach with an ink brush. It did not hurt. But Anna understood that even as the hands pushing her from the back were not too rough just yet, the treatment would only grow worse like it always does.

Anastasia's voice cackled mockingly above the rest. "Watch it, girls. Madame Merryweather seems to favor her for some reason."

The other children laughed. Anna bit onto her lips to keep from making any sounds to provoke the bullies further.

"Ha! Her? She won't be made a personal servant. She'll probably end up in the palace kitchens, or as part of the laundry committee."

Finally, the raucous caught the notice of one of the teaching maids, and Madame Flora walked over.

"What's the cause of all this?"

Immediately the children quieted, all fingers pointing to Anna.

"It's her, Madame Flora! She started all this!"

With a sigh, the old maid pulled the strawberry blonde away from the rest, slamming the doors behind them as they exited the building.

While Anna had managed to keep any sounds to a minimum when the other girls had tormented her, she found herself even more frightened by the thought of what Madame Flora might do to punish her. Tears came to her eyes unbidden, and by the time the woman had dragged her into the servants' sleeping quarters Anna was sobbing openly.

"I…I didn't."

Her entire small frame shook, thin arms raised halfway to cover her tears as well as in attempt to block any upcoming whip.

"I didn't do it."

"I didn't."

"I didn't do it."

"Didn't start it."

Flora stood and watched the young girl cry, shaking her head in sympathy.

"I know, dear."

When the kind voice reached her ears, Anna stopped babbling. Timidly, she raised her head to look at the authoritative figure in front of her.

"Oh, Anna."

The instructor shook her head, draping an arm around the poor child's shoulders and pulling her in for a hug.

"I know it's hard. But how will you survive in this wretched place if you don't learn how to blend in with the rest? It's the nasty part of human nature that tends to step on those who are less than us. Especially when we, as subjects to the palace, are already part of the lowest social class. Seeing someone in a worse position gives a sick sort of pleasure to those feeling uneasy for their own plight. Don't let yourself be put down."

The nine year old did not understand much of what Flora was saying. Yet part of her knew how important it must be. And so she listened attentively, eyes wide as Flora continued.

"Merryweather is very fond of you, Anna. After observing you for the past year, Fauna and I have agreed that you do show potential. You're observant and strong. You keep secrets well. You'd be a great personal maid to a princess or prince some day. But first, you have to pass the test. Tomorrow, whether you are chosen or not, depends on how well you portray yourself as well as how lucky you are."

The little girl stared at the older woman in silent shock, heart racing at the implications. Since they were very young, Anna as well as the other children sold into the castle had been taught all they needed to know by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. The teachers were maids and slaves once themselves, though throughout the years their exemplary work lead them to this position, where they now did not serve under anyone directly.

Rather, they spent their days teaching new and young slaves the arts of being a proper servant. Sewing. Reading. Writing. Cooking. Cleaning. How to respond to a master's call. How to walk as proper in the palace. How to bow. How to speak properly.

As a slave, it was of utmost importance to know all and do everything as well as they could. Those who did well were chosen to become personal servants. The higher the master's position, the more authority the servant had within the palace. In fact, the personal servants to the Emperor and Empress had underlings of their own to order around.

Slaves who did not do well, however, ended up doing manual labor for the rest of their lives. Chopping wood in the kitchens, cleaning the bathroom stalls, and washing clothes were never jobs to be desired.

Anna had grown up believing she would never be chosen. If her bullies would have their say, Anna would probably be washing dishes for the rest of her life.

But here it was, the teachers had seen her hard work all these years, and they had selected her to be part of the group of children to be sent out as personal handmaidens. Now it all depended on whether a princess or consort of some sort looked at her and deemed her worthy of serving them.

-*-*-*-*-*-*The Next Day-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Always be on your knees whenever a royal first arrives._

_Never question the word of your master. Do not challenge them with direct eye contact unless they order you to look up._

_Steps should be taken swiftly but lightly; it is impolite to make any sounds._

The glazed tiles of the roof gleamed in the early light, intricate curves reflecting the sun's golden rays. As was most things within the palace, it was all in the revered color of the emperor. Phoenix and dragon statuettes atop each building left proud shadows on the ground below, ready to set flight towards the heavens…

It was during sunrise that the Forbidden City stood most majestically. Each detailed carving and symbolic layout was carefully designed to promote life and fortune for the emperor and all he ruled under. But as Anna rushed to the site of the examination, the palace's splendor was lost to her.

She prayed for good fortune, while her mind raced with what she had been taught over the years as she lined up amongst the other servant children, most of which were chatting anxiously in hopes of gathering as much advantageous information as they could. Anna strained her ears to listen into their conversations, making sure to keep quiet so as to not draw attention to herself.

In front of her was a beautiful bonde haired girl nervously discussing the potential masters with her friend.

"Belle, who are you hoping to serve under? I'd overheard someone say that they're choosing personal attendants for the royal prince and princesses today. Honestly, I don't care who I'll end up with as long as it's not some picky consort."

After hearing her friend's comment, the brunette looked around, eyes wide in trepidation.

"Shhh. Aurora! Watch your mouth. You know they can chop your head off if they hear you saying something so out of line?"

Not so far away from them, a redhaired girl turned to join in on the conversation.

"Careful is good, but she's right you know. Becoming a servant for the royal children is a lot more promising than having a consort as your master. Who knows when our emperor might bore of her and let the power shift to someone else."

Aurora beamed at the newcomer, who quickly introduced herself as Arielle. Encouraged, the girl continued.

"That being said, Noble Consort Fujino has been under our holy emperor's favors for a long time now. Aside from that, her brother is a high ranking general in the Arendelle army, so even our Queen the Empress has to think twice when speaking to her. And everyone knows that Noble Consort Fujino's child, Princess Shizuru, has always been our emperor's favorite. They're all saying that being chosen to serve under her would be the best!"

"No," Belle said, frowning. "Even if his majesty likes her best, traditionally the throne is given to the eldest. In this case it would have to be Prince Adam. He's turning thirteen this year!"

"Actually," Aurora paused as the line moved, quickly rejoining the conversation as the trio closed the gap between them and the children in front. "Everyone knows that our emperor does not plan to follow that rule. He was born as fourth prince himself, and they all say he favors girls over boys. Anyway, if we truly want to be traditional, history has always designated that the eldest child _borne by the Empress_ would be given the throne. It just so happens that since the empress is his first wife, normally the eldest child is always hers. But in that case it wouldn't be Prince Adam. It would have to be Princess Elsa."

As an adult motioned for their turn to enter, Arielle quickly whispered to her new friends before heading up the white stone steps.

"Princess Elsa is a bit of a recluse though. No one knows much about her and she doesn't really leave her room. The maids who were assigned to her before were all sent away within a few days; none of them were allowed to stay for long. Next in line to the throne or not, I'd say she'd be the worst master to serve under. Who knows what weird interests she might partake in with all that time alone in her room?"

With this the conversation ended while the children entered the exam room.

Even though Anna had grown up in the palace, she had spent most of her young life without any true company. She had learned the names and the basic hierarchy of the numerous royals and concubines within the palace as every servant was made to do. And yet she did not indulge in common hearsay like the rest of her peers. Her attempts to avoid attention left her woefully isolated. As a result, the snippets of chatter regarding various royals and their personalities were not enough to paint a full picture of the tangible chain of command within the Forbidden City that went beyond the given roles.

It was the first time she had truly been exposed to such information. So while she followed everyone else, Anna's mind struggled to grasp onto the details regarding her potential master. Eventually, however, the sheer amount of information overwhelmed her, leaving only one thought: she hoped to not serve under Princess Elsa.

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Face delicate and round. Features symmetrical , indicating wealth and fortune. Pass!"

They were sorted through the hall as cattle would; those who did not meet the criteria of each stage were directed elsewhere while the rest continued on.

"Fingers long and delicate. Handhold on brush agile. Letters written evenly; embroidery skills neat with colors well-chosen. Pass!"

Anna proceeded through each stage with trepidation, glad that the years she had painstakingly spent to cultivate the skills necessary to serve her future master had paid off. It helped that she was easy on the eyes, a must as beauty had always been considered auspicious.

She stepped up to the next station, bracing herself as the woman before her used a particularly long quill to tickle the tip of her nose. Almost immediately Anna recoiled, trying to contain the urge to sneeze. The onslaught continued, however, and just before the young girl could let out a sound, a dish full of tiny down feathers were thrust in front of her.

_-Chh!_

The examiners stood silent, listening to the tiny sneeze. They noted how most of the feathers did not seem to move even as the girl had sneezed onto the plate. With a smile, they nodded.

"Grace requires quiet and gentleness. Even in situations that cannot be controlled, a proper lady will not lose her refinement. Pass!"

Just as Anna was about to sigh in relief, a bucket of water was splashed onto her feet. She froze, biting her lips to keep herself from screaming.

The girl beside her, however, was not as lucky. As she jumped and let out a short cry of surprise, the examiners were quick to pull her out of the room.

"To be unfazed when thrust with surprise is the most valuable gift of all. How will you react in the face of danger to aid your master?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

By the end of the day there were only about a dozen children left. They were each given a new change of clothes and lead into a different chamber where they lined up quietly to be assigned their new positions.

As was part of the usual procedure, the head of the selection committee called out each of their names and assigned them their posts. One by one the ones chosen received their metal passes and departed for their new homes and masters. Before the selection was even half way through, however, the sudden sound of the far wooden door opening startled everyone within the chamber. Anna snuck a glance to find a maid rushing across with intent in her steps. She offered a quick bow, before whispering in the committee leader's right ear.

The selection officer immediately stood up once the newcomer had finished relaying her message and departed.

"There is a direct request from the Empress that Princess Elsa will personally choose the person who would be following her. Since all of you here are not yet assigned, you will be following me to the Eastern Palace of Eternal Harmony, where the queen and princess reside."

They followed her in silence, not one daring to show the slightest sign of curiosity or confusion. It was in that same manner did they stand outside the princess's chambers, waiting to be ushered in.

From the moment they first stopped through the doors, Anna had felt an odd sort of apprehension echo within each beat of her heart. The room was grand, much larger than any she had ever been in. Yet despite the array of lively paintings and colorful vases in each corner of the chamber, she could not fight off the feeling of coldness that seemed to seep into the very air they breathed in.

She shivered. Along with the rest, she struggled to contain the quiver in her voice as they all knelt.

"We are all honored to be in presence of the royal princess. May there be a million years of blessing for the Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

The child princess remained hidden behind a thin curtain of white silk that divided the room in half, but a shadowed hand motioned for them to stand back up after their customary greeting. A pair of emotionless azure eyes peaked from behind the sheets of white before disappearing. Her soft voice trickled from behind the veil, gentle yet commanding.

"The girl with strawberry blonde hair…." The princess drifted off, and the leader of the selection maids was quick to step up, to answer the silent question, head bowed in respect.

"Her name is Anna, your highness."

The princess's shadow nodded, and for some reason Anna could feel her heart dropping down to her stomach.

"She can stay. The rest are dismissed, effective immediately."

**A/N:** I am aware of how complicated an endeavor this story will be. The idea came to me a long time ago but I have been reluctant to commit to it due to fears that my current writing aptitude cannot handle such intricate plotlines I have dreamt up. However, I must start _somewhere,_ and there's no day like today I guess. I expect many rewrites, if not the entirety of this story to be reconstructed before I am finally settled with the end. As to anyone wondering about update speed, I am aiming for one at least every few weeks, but that does depend on a series of variables that have to do with my work, school, and level of inspiration. I do have other stories to work on as well even if my updates for those have been very slow or not at all. Then again, this story is so exhausting to write and I'm not even sure if I've managed to describe everything clearly. I am very anxious about it, and I have half a mind to delete this altogether and wait for a better time when my writing skills improve.

Finally, Thank You for reading. I admit I'm only _testing the waters_ with this chapter. I'm not sure if this will work out, or if I should commit to it right now, or even if it would fit with Elsanna as the main lead. I sincerely hope that the large cast does not deter anyone, and that you would give this Disney x Anime crossover a chance. I can only pray that such a massive crossover would not discourage you. Give me input, I promise I won't let you down.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Children of Winter**_

By K. Petra

**Previous chapter explanations:** As shown in the last chapter, most of what happens in this story will take place within what mirrors the Forbidden City in China. The emperor has many wives and a current total of eight/nine children. The empress is his first and official wife. As such, tradition designates that she should rule over the rest and answer only to the emperor. Her first born is also the first to be considered to be crowned. However, it does depend on the emperor for whether he chooses to follow this custom or not. While imperial consorts all have specific rankings and the queen does have most power on theoretically, the politics within the palace does not follow such simple lines. Those most favored by the emperor or those who have noble lineage and strong familial support can become forces to be reckoned with. I also wish to add that in this particular universe, if the emperor had been female or if he had preferred male companions, the same rules would apply.

**Questions and Answers: **I had wondered whether anyone would question why this story had _incest_ as part of the description, and I was delighted to find that right in the first chapter, someone had been observant enough to notice. Part of the answer is that while Elsanna is the main couple, there are still eight other prince/princesses to be introduced. Their relationships are all very complicated, to put it lightly. As to whether Elsa is Gerda's child or not, more of that particular puzzle will be shown in this chapter.

**Review Replies: **

**zelene2004: **Thank You for such a wonderful first-review-that-I-have-received-in-this-story. I would say more…but I should probably say it in the PM instead. In fact, I'm sending you one right after I upload this chapter.

**Wrendragongirl: **Thank You for the review! I hope that this update did not take too long?

**fizzlebum:** Thank You to your kind words. I hope this chapter did not disappoint.

**manicmethod: **Thanks for your review. I was really happy to read it.

**Guest: **I'm sorry, I do not know your penname so I could not address you in a more appropriate fashion. Thanks for the review nonetheless, and I can assure you that this story is definitely something I will not abandon. If I should find that my skills are too lacking for it to continue, however…I might end up rewriting it or putting it on hiatus until I find a better way to improve. Everything has progressed well so far though, so I do plan to update it regularly (or as fast as I can manage).

**Lyanah:** Thank You for the review, and I do hope that this chapter managed to carry on what the first has started? Thank You for noting the Incest label as well. My answer to your question is in the Q and A above. I can't say too much more about that for now or otherwise it would spoil the plot. I can say, however, that Elsa does have some sort of power in this fiction. Whether it is the same winter magic as that in _Frozen_ is still to be revealed.

**Chapter Two:** _**A Reason**_

Life as a personal servant to the princess was not particularly difficult. That was not to say that Anna had been inattentive towards her new master, by any means. Each day she rose before the sun and proceeded through task after task to ensure that each of Princess Elsa's needs was well attended.

A warm basin of water was carefully placed a short distance from the princess's bedside for easy access to a morning face wash. Clothes were meticulously chosen and folded. Ink and paper were always completely refilled. The young girl was even quick to learn what kind of food suited the royal's tastes, and by the end of the second week she knew what orders given to the royal kitchen would leave the least number of dishes unfinished after dinner.

Anna worked hard, but there was no one she had to answer to aside from Elsa herself. And the truth was that the princess hardly spoke at all. The majority of the time Anna created her own obligations based on guesses as to what her charge required to be most comfortable. By the end of each day once the princess had retired to bed, the strawberry blonde was left with free time of her own so long as she stayed within calling distance should the princess ask for anything.

On most occasions she spent hours stitching up torn patches of her clothing until she fell asleep. Yet once in a while, Anna found herself counting as minutes turned to hours and the sky became light again.

This was such a night.

Sighing as she rubbed her face and feeling oddly awake, the young girl quietly stepped over to sit beside the doors to her master's chambers. There she leaned against the wooden frame, staring at the shadows created by the palace buildings.

In contrast to the majestic gold underneath warm sunlight, nighttime bathed the structures in an almost lonesome glow. The rooftops curled like pale fingers, beckoning to an unfaithful moon that jumped from one garden pond to reflect from next, much like the rise and fall of royal consorts once favored by the king.

The Forbidden City held a total of nine hundred and eighty buildings. Each had a purpose, each purposefully placed to be most superstitiously fortuitous. Every one of them was home for a different set of people, with those of most important rank living in the central north-to-south axis of the city. There was a constant run of red walls that snaked around the entire premise, which served as prison as well as home for all of the nine years of her life.

The servant was young enough to have never journeyed through the entire palace grounds. She was also simple minded enough to never have imagined a life elsewhere. To a child of nine, Arendelle's forbidden city was already larger than what she believed she could travel her entire life. Surely, the world did not extend much beyond this, for it seemed that even people who had the authority to leave spoke of this place as the crux of the entire kingdom. It was where all people longed to be- the home of the emperor, the son of heaven.

Deprived of any thoughts of leaving, what Anna wished was for life to change within the palace. She did not mind the hard work that went along with being a servant. She had never bemoaned her fate as an orphan. Yet she yearned for something beyond the orderliness of her daily routine. For company of some sort, perhaps even a friend. Still, whoever would want to be friends with the daughter of a dead convicted maid?

Before she had been assigned a master, Anna had hoped for someone she could grow close to. She knew of her lowly status enough to understand that perhaps the relationship would never be sisterly or even friendly. But she could settle for being a trusted aid. The right hand woman. Or even treated as a loyal pet. After all, faithful servants were hard to come by, and less worthy ones were traded with prices much less than that of a common work horse.

To become her master's hand and feet. To help carry her master to greater heights. To be the thoroughbred to her master's race…That was what Anna dreamt of.

Yet Princess Elsa had shattered all that she believed in. The royal was not a cruel master. But Princess Elsa treated her as though Anna hardly existed.

The young girl was well aware of what the other servants said behind her back- how she was probably going to be sent away like each of the princess's former servants. Driselle and Anastasia in particular, seemed enthusiastic enough to place bets on how many days it would take and where she would end up. A servant that was thrown out by his or her master was often considered to be ineffective to follow another one and was generally sent to do the lowest and most heavy tasks the palace could afford.

The thought brought forth a sharp fear within her heart as she remembered the first evening she had spent with the empress's daughter. After the other servants had departed to their own stations, Elsa had remained quiet for a long while, as if considering what to do with the new member of her staff. The worried girl stood for what seemed like hours behind the impenetrable barrier formed by the silk curtains that divided the room in half.

Only when it was apparent that the princess would not speak did Anna approach the curtains, tentatively brushing aside the right corner in order to walk through. The cloth felt cool to the touch, even as Anna's fingers were stiff and cold with nervousness.

"Your highness?"

She was taught not to raise her head whenever in presence of royalty, as well as to keep a certain distance unless commanded to come closer. Yet to Anna, the current predicament was a puzzling one, as her master had yet to say even a word to her.

Once again Anna spoke, cautiously sneaking a glance at the princess.

"Princess Elsa, do you…."

What she saw made her stop in her tracks, abandoning every rule that had been beaten into her mind while her heart raced with worry.

Just a few steps away, the child princess stood with back slightly bent. Elsa wrapped her arms around her chest tightly, as if in pain. Deep cerulean eyes peaking through the rivulets of light blonde hair that covered her face seemed to scream in fright.

Anna extended one quivering hand in uncertain offering to support the princess through whatever was causing the young royal distress.

"Are you okay?"

She did not expect the princess to quickly jump away as though whipped. Elsa's eyes narrowed, even as her face became increasingly pale.

"Who said that you were allowed to come through here?"

The royal's voice was rough to Anna's ears, and she realized abruptly, that authority was speaking. The strawberry blonde had overstepped her boundaries, barging in when she had not been asked. Eyes widening, Anna took a few steps back, suddenly very aware of what she had been about to do.

Elsa gritted her teeth, shaking visibly now.

"Leave!"

Anna had wasted no time to scuttle out the doors, not daring to look back until she was a good many blocks away from the Empress's eastern palace entirely. Then, she found a secluded corner in one of the gardens and lay down, burying her head in her arms.

Evening had passed into night when Anna realized that she had nowhere to go. As a personal servant, she was supposed to stay _in_ the princess's room. Most personal attendants slept on the floor by their master's door, or within the outer room of the royal chambers. That way they were always in calling distance should their master ask for them in the middle of the night.

Fighting back tears, Anna trudged back to Princess Elsa's chambers. It was not fair, she thought. She really did want to try her best to be a good servant to the princess. Perhaps by morning, she would break record as the servant who had been transferred out the fastest. Leaning against the door and closing her eyes, Anna did not sleep at all that night.

And yet the next morning there had been no word from the princess that Anna was to be relocated. Overjoyed, by midmorning Anna had set it upon herself to oversee the princess's needs as best as she could.

It continued for two weeks. The princess rose early each day to head over to the Empress's chambers for her daily studies. Anna would use that time to make sure that the room was fully dusted and clothes were all washed while papers and supplies were restocked. Elsa would not come back until late evening, and Anna would make sure that dinner would be freshly prepared and delivered to the table behind the curtains. The princess would eat in silence while Anna prepared a hot tub for her in the outer room before stepping out. After which, Elsa would bathe and head off to bed. The orderly schedule continued without fail each day, and the servant and master did not speak.

Anna brought her thoughts back to the present as she sat, pondering once again by the now familiar doorsteps. Just because she was not let go on that first day, did not mean that she was safe from being sent away any time soon. From what the other maids had whispered, no personal attendant lasted with Princess Elsa for longer than a month.

….Which meant that she had two weeks left at most, and the princess was still not talking to her.

Anna sighed, nodding her head gently against the doorframe in frustration. A low murmur startled her out of her reverie, however, and Anna stood up. She bent her neck slightly, straining her ears to listen to the voice that echoed from within the room.

"Mother, no."

The princess's voice was a bare whisper, perhaps she was mumbling from a nightmare of some sort.

"Please, mother. I promise I can do it. My sister is…"

Anna tiptoed across the room until she reached the curtains. There she paused, unsure if she should say something to help the princess awake from the nightmare.

"Why? Why why why…"

The princess is almost screaming now, and the agony within her tone broke into Anna's resolve to stay out of trouble. Steeling her heart with determination, the young girl crossed through the curtains once more, using both hands to grab onto the princess's shoulders and give her a good shake.

"Your highness!"

Almost immediately, the young royal pulled back, eyes snapping open.

"You!"

It was as though the nightmare had not existed at all, and Elsa's face betrayed nothing aside from quiet fury. Long, delicate eyebrows furrowed as her lips thinned.

"I had told you to stay away."

Anna took in a deep breath. The other girl's tone was sharp, piercing into the darkness between them.

"I might have not mentioned anything yet. But don't think that you're safe from being dismissed."

The threat struck Anna as a powerful slap would. With a shrug, Anna decided to ignore that painful detail for now. She was already in too deep trouble to care about what the outcome would be after tonight.

"Well, if you want to punish me for trying to help you, then so be it. I never thought that the princess would be so weak in character."

Too surprised at the servant's retort to say anything else, the royal's eyes widened as Anna continued, settling down into a comfortable position at the foot of the bed.

"Everyone has nightmares or things that they fear sometimes, you know. You don't have to hide it. At least you're luckier than I was…no one ever cared to comfort me when I was afraid."

She paused to glance at Elsa, who was looking at her wonderingly as though actually seeing her for the first time. Everything Anna had done, everything she had said, was out of line, she knew. But the princess's anger seemed to subside. Or perhaps she was too shocked to speak.

A smile tugged at the corners of Anna's mouth as she watched the princess tilt her head inquisitively.

"I used to be afraid of thunder," the servant admitted. "Don't tell anyone that I still am, sort of. Every time I heard it, I would find a place to hide. I don't have a mother, you see….so there was no one to comfort me. And if the other kids knew about my fear, they'd probably torture me."

They spent the rest of the night that way, with Anna continuing to chatter and the princess listening quietly.

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

If Anna had believed that anything would change after the previous night, then she would have been greatly disappointed. The following day her schedule resumed as it normally did, with the princess hardly speaking a single word before heading off to see the Empress for her studies.

Anna took it all in stride, happy that at the very least, the princess had not followed through the threat of discharging the servant from her job. By midday, however, an encounter did end up interrupting her usual tasks.

She was walking through one of the palace gardens with a stack of freshly folded robes in hand when the melancholic sound of a flute carried into her ears. The notes cascaded gently like water drops, and Anna found her heart reaching out for whoever it was that was playing. Without thinking about it, she turned, feet leading her unconsciously towards the source of the music.

As Anna turned the corner around one of the numerous _jiashan_, she could see a tall girl of around ten or eleven years of age leaning against the artificial rock formations. Long, dark raven locks shimmered into an almost bluish hue beneath the sunlight. As a gentle breeze brushed aside a few strands of the girl's hair, a gracefully carved face was revealed. Against the grayish mountain background, she stood like a tragic angel from some forgotten tale.

Anna held her breath, heart pounding in her chest despite the kind and serene air that seemed to surround the older girl. After a moment the older girl turned, and noticing that there was company, she began to walk towards Anna. Clothed in a thin layer of fine blue silk, and clutching a flute of jade between long fingers…she was easily one of the most beautiful people Anna had ever seen.

It was not until the girl was but a meter away did Anna remember her own status. She could tell from the richly woven fabric that the girl was not a servant. Children of dukes, royal relatives, and offspring from famous generals or aspiring commanders were never allowed inside the palace without an escort. The only obvious conclusion would be that the girl lived in the forbidden palace as well, a princess perhaps.

With a jolt, Anna rushed to bow. "Y-Your highness! I'm honored to be in the presence of…of…uhm."

If she was offended by the servant's delay in offering her respects, the princess did not show it. Instead, a soft giggle bubbled from her lips, deep blue eyes shining with compassion. Her voice was as melodic as the song that just moments before had resounded from her flute, and no less docile.

"You can call me Chikane. No need for formalities."

Anna's mind scrambled to recall the names of the royal children. Chikane, third child of the emperor and borne by Noble Consort Himemiya. Said to be as smart as she is kind, the third princess's popularity was second only to that of Princess Shizuru.

Before Anna could think of what to say Chikane had moved closer, raising a warm hand to touch her cheeks. The royal pressed gently onto the servant's skin, raising her chin so that Anna's eyes could meet her own.

"And you are…." Eyes darted quickly to examine the light green color of Anna's uniform. "Ah. A personal maid from the Empress's Eastern Palace of Eternal Harmony. You must be my fifth sister's new attendant."

Anna's knees felt weak. Her eyes gazed onto the ground once more, about to bend into another bow.

"My name is Anna, your highness."

But the princess would not let her kneel down. Chikane released her hold on the younger girl's cheek only to grasp onto one of her elbows in order to stop Anna's downward motion.

"Don't be so afraid. I imagine that working for Elsa must be quite taxing. She does not work well with meeting new people. I am not the same, though I admit I do not have the same pressures as I do not aspire for the throne myself."

At this, Anna found herself searching in the princess's eyes for any signs of insincerity. The fight for the throne was always filled with treachery and deceit. Even as the royal children were all very young now, the battle for power had begun long before each of them were borne, no doubt perpetuated by the royal consorts as the children grew up. There was a chance that the third princess was trying to pull Anna to her side, build her into a spy of some sort.

Anna continued to scrutinize the older girl, yet she could find nothing but clear benevolence within the princess's gestures. It was improper to look at royalty in such a manner, she knew, but Chikane did not seem to mind. For the moment, the servant decided to trust her instincts, leaving her opinions open to change should the princess do anything suspicious.

"The Royal Highness Princess Elsa is my master," Anna began, pausing testily, as if to emphasize where her loyalties lay, "I hope you will forgive me for my initial lack of respect, but I can assure you that it is not due to any malicious intent, nor does my lapse of judgment have anything to do with the princess."

This was important, Anna realized, for Princess Chikane to see that whatever impertinence she had accidentally shown today was not through any order from Princess Elsa. It would not bode well to be the cause of a misunderstanding between an already severe case of sibling rivalry.

She had expected some sort of negative reaction, yet the dark haired princess merely chuckled.

"For a nine year old, you are quite a smart one, Anna. I wonder if Elsa had seen this when she chose you? Or if…"

The princess shook her head ruefully. "Knowing her, Elsa probably chose what was most familiar to her. You do look very similar to Himeko."

It was the first time Anna had heard any speculation on why Elsa had picked her. A rush of blood rose to her face in anticipation of the information, even as a leaden and painful feeling weighed down in her gut at the realization of why she was picked.

As if unaware of the other girl's inner turmoil, Chikane continued, dark eyes glowing very warm as she seemed to recall a fond memory of the girl being mentioned.

"As you should already be aware, Princess Himeko is the Empress's youngest daughter and Princess Elsa's younger twin by a few days through a rare case of delayed interval delivery. Even while the pressure had always been laid on Elsa's shoulders to become a good ruler one day, her younger sister had always been kept untainted from the machinations within the palace. Himeko is truly a lovable, innocent girl. To say that Elsa adores her younger sister would be putting it lightly."

Anna frowned, only halfheartedly listening to the older girl's words. So she was nothing special to Princess Elsa. She did not have any special talent. She was merely chosen… as a replacement?

"It is important for you to know this, Anna. Most people look upon servants as though they are nonliving things. They disregard whatever you might be feeling. But I know that as human we are all the same, and there are others who realize this as well. They will use your feelings against you. You must understand that for the rest of your life, no matter how close you get to Princess Elsa, she might only see her sister when she looks at you. You are only a shadow of what she truly desires. You might never obtain the familiar relationship that most personal maids have with their masters, as she would not truly see who you are at all. So if you find that this is unbearable, it is best to retreat now."

Anna's eyes widened at the implications. Her mouth opened, but she found herself unable to form any words. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, unable to decide whether the princess was telling her all of this to break down her relationship with her master, or if the young royal simply meant well.

"I am telling you before you can feel bitter about it. I know how many servants Elsa has sent away. I know that you just might be next. And let it be known that this also comes with an invitation for you to come and serve me instead."

Chikane smiled, petting the younger girl's hair affectionately. "I must admit; I too, adore these traits that make you seem so similar to Himeko. But I believe myself to be much more in tune with my emotions. I know what I want; yet Elsa can be blind to her own heart."

The strawberry blonde was aware of the generosity in Princess Chikane's offer. Yet despite the screams of agreement within her young mind to take on the proposal, her stubborn heart refused to chase the easy route by simply submitting to the third princess's words. Princess Elsa was difficult to serve. But she wanted to see for herself whether Elsa would one day open up to her or not.

Besides, from a very young age Anna had been taught the importance of being a loyal servant. While Elsa was cold in personality, she had not been an unkind master. How dependable would Anna be, and how faithful a servant would she make, if she had abandoned her master so effortlessly? And if Princess Chikane really did keep her words to take Anna as her servant, how much trust would she be able to place on Anna knowing of her betrayal to Princess Elsa? With the optimism that only a child could afford, Anna quickly made her decision.

"No," Anna thus replied. "Princess Elsa is my master. She will continue to be unless she disposes of me."

After a quick bow and the sudden realization of how long she had been distracted from her chores, Anna asked to be dismissed.

The princess did not stop her, waving one hand in outward motion to allow the servant to take her leave. It was only after Anna had said her formal goodbyes and was about to rush off that the princess spoke again.

"Very well. I do like your devotedness. Should there be a day when you find yourself in need of help, my palace will always welcome you."

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A/N: ** Thus we find out what Gerda did not realize on that fateful night; there were actually two princesses in the room. The reason why it was so easy for her to sneak in was because the staffs were all busy after the empress's second (delayed) birth.

For anyone who is wondering, this story will carry from when they are all children to when they become adults…and one of the royal children will eventually claim the throne. I will not introduce all of the characters during Elsanna's childhood. In fact, the majority of them will show up once Elsanna become adults. I have focused mainly on Elsanna so far, but if there is anyone who happens to be interested in the other characters…do not fear. There will be many sub couples, and each character will get their moment to shine. For those who _do_ want to see Elsanna…also do not fear. Their relationship will progress and develop as the story continues.

I did not have any familiar Disney characters in this chapter aside from our main couple. More of them should be showing up soon, especially the ones I plan to take the roles of second/third/fourth leads. Obviously Drisella and Anastasia will reappear sometime in the future, but they will remain side characters with possibly villainous roles. Arielle, Belle, and Aurora will have substantial roles themselves.

Finally, if there are any questions you would like to ask, or if I had not portrayed this chapter in a way you would have liked…feel free to leave me a comment! As I have mentioned before, I do plan for many rewrites before I will be completely satisfied with my writing. Constructive criticism would help greatly in continuing the story.

**Next Chapter Teaser:** (a bonus for anyone who spent their time reading the giant wall of text that was my author's note)

The sun had already long passed the rise to its zenith by the time Anna had left the rock garden. Biting her lips as she rushed back to the Eastern Palace, Anna decided to ignore the incessant thoughts of the morning's encounter and concentrate on finishing her daily tasks instead.

In her haste, she did not notice the teenage boy carrying a vase headed in her direction, nor was she aware that a collision occurred until after they were both on the ground. As the sound of broken porcelain reached her ears, the girl scrambled to stand up, eyes darting back and forth in attempt to gather in her mind what had occurred.

In front of her, the young boy stared at the roses scattered across the ground. It did not take long for him to turn towards her, handsome visage filled with contempt.

Anna had never met him before. But from the clothes he wore, from his age and way he seemed to care for those roses, she was fairly certain that she could correctly determine his identity.

"Prince Adam," she muttered, kneeling down in fright as well as respectful fashion.

The Emperor's eldest son sneered, raising one hand to strike. Anna choked back a scream, closing her eyes in preparation for the boy's hand to reach its destination.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Children of Winter**_

By K. Petra

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, commenting, favoriting, following,etc. I admit that even before I started this story, I had known that not many people would want to read such a confusing and massive crossover. What I did not expect, however, was despite the fact that this story has fewer total hits than each one of my other story chapters…for those who do read this, you've all been so wonderful and kind. Reading your comments is such a delight; they make my day so much more meaningful and writing worth all my effort.

I've never had such thoughtful and enthusiastic reviews worthy for discussion in a story before. I have nothing to complain. I only wish I can show you how grateful I am. A note to Guest reviewers though- I do apologize for having such difficulty distinguishing between all of you. I hope that by replying in order, you will be able to tell which is written to you?

**Background explanations:** As shown in the previous chapter, servants are required to show their respects before royalty by bowing or kneeling. An offense of disrespect can warrant severe punishment. Also noted are continued mentions of the importance of rank within the palace. Aside from the ranks given to various government officials, guards, as well as royal consorts, even the servant themselves have specific placements within the hierarchy. At this point Anna is still pretty young, so while as a personal attendant she does not need to directly answer to anyone aside from her princess, she does not have authority over anyone else either. Senior servants of ranking are able to order her around as long as what they demand does not interfere with that of the princess. Finally, servants wear uniforms that designate their palace of servitude and as well as position. This is why Chikane is able to determine who Anna is with just a glance.

The subject of eunuchs does come up as I try to describe the Chinese setting of this story. However, I have decided not to include it within this particular universe. It would seem pointless, wouldn't it, for males to become eunuchs if homosexual and heterosexual relationships are undifferentiated in this world. Why neuter the male servants, when female consorts here would have no problem in affairs with female servants? Thus all male servants within this story will be full-fledged males. This will be one of the many differences that this fictional world will have with actual Chinese culture.

**Questions and Answers: **There have been questions on the state of Himeko's well-being. I'm sorry for being so vague on it hitherto, but she is actually very much alive and healthy. The only problem (hinted by Chikane) is that she had been separated from Elsa for reasons yet unknown.

**The Story Thus Far:** While the characters are all unaware, what has been revealed in the story is that Anna is in fact the princess Gerda had stolen. Gerda's actual daughter may be Elsa or Himeko, considering that she did not realize there was not one but two princesses borne by the Empress. The reason she did not realize it was due to the delayed birth, thus we do not know whether she had switched her child with the elder or the younger princess.

So far there have been two opposing points that form the crux of the puzzle for Gerda's daughter's identity. In the first, it has been discussed that Anna looks remarkably like Himeko. Whether this is due to any relation or simple coincidence is still left to be seen in later chapters. The second conflicting point is that this story has been labeled as incest, potentially indicating that Elsanna are related. While this may or may not be true, I must point out once more that Elsanna is the main, but not the only couple in this story. In fact, I am planning for at least five different ones.

**Review Replies:**

**Wrendragongirl:** Thank You for the review! I hope that as I continue to develop each of the characters, Anna's personality will continue to be to your liking.

**zelene2004: **Thank You for the review! Thank You for offering to beta for me as well. I'm sending you an email right after I post this chapter. As for the false princess's identity…I'm sorry there were no further hints in this chapter.

**Minh H Nguyen:** Thanks for the review. I actually do not know too much about old Chinese history, and most of what I have here is based on the tiny bits that I have learned as well as a lifetime's worth of watching Chinese movies. I do hope it will not disappoint though. I'm happy that the story was able to let you feel the ancient Chinese atmosphere I was trying to depict.

**P6006873:** Thank you very much for the review. I'm pretty sure that I will not give up on this story. I'm still shaky on the writing though, and I'm working to improve it. So if I hit a point where I think I could have done better, I might rewrite the entire story- or put it on a hiatus until my skills do improve.

**Pat:** Reviews with questions worthy of discussion such as yours are my favorite, so thank you very much for commenting! As I had explained above, Himeko is in fact healthy and well. The only thing is that they have been separated. And yes (spoiler alert)…in a way, Himeko will interfere with Elsanna. But not exactly like how it is hinted to be.

**Guest:** Thank You so much for giving this story a chance.

**Guest:** Thanks for the review. Yes, Anna is the princess. Gerda, as said in the first chapter, was thrown into the river. Gerda's daughter's identity…is not yet revealed.

**Guest:** Thanks for the review! Anna does look quite a bit like Himeko. As to why…I can't say just yet until much further into the story.

**Guest: **I love your theory quite a bit. Thank You so much for the comment. I did add a discussion part on this above, though I cannot confirm any of the theories just yet.

**Guest:** Thank You for such kind words.

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter Three: **_**Trouble**_

The talk with Princess Chikane left Anna deeply shaken. It was one thing to pronounce in determined fashion that she would not leave her master until Elsa had dismissed her. It was another matter entirely, to start second-guessing that same decision in her mind.

Faithful principles aside, Anna had not served under the princess for long enough to develop any sort of connection with the girl. Elsa, especially, did not make it easier for anyone to serve under her. Just the night before she had even threatened Anna with the release from her current job. Wasn't it only human nature then, for Anna to want to protect herself? It would not have been betrayal for Anna to leave for a different master this early in the venture.

As she walked on Anna could feel a headache starting to form as such scheming thoughts proved too much for her nine year old mind. Still, she understood that learning how to think herself out of trouble could one day determine her life and death. Within such a complicated place as the palace, the younger inhabitants - even the royals- did not have the luxury to be children.

They were all young, perhaps. Inexperienced.

But never innocent, thoughtless children.

While she may have sided with Princess Elsa for now, Anna knew that she had to focus on how to proceed from here on out. If she could not get the princess to open up to her, then perhaps it would be best to leave.

The sun had already long passed the rise to its zenith by the time Anna had left the rock garden. Biting her lips as she rushed back to the Eastern Palace, Anna decided to ignore the incessant thoughts of the morning's encounter and concentrate on finishing her daily tasks instead. It was too late to worry now.

In her haste, she did not notice the teenage boy carrying a vase headed in her direction, nor was she aware that a collision occurred until after they were both on the ground. As the sound of broken porcelain reached her ears, the girl scrambled to stand up, eyes darting back and forth in attempt to gather in her mind what had occurred.

_So much for learning how to focus._

In front of her, the young boy stared at the roses scattered across the ground. It did not take long for him to turn towards her, handsome visage filled with contempt.

Anna had never met him before. But from the clothes he wore, from his age and way he seemed to care for those roses, she was fairly certain that she could correctly determine his identity.

"Prince Adam," she muttered, kneeling down in fright as well as respect.

The Emperor's eldest son sneered, raising one hand to strike. Anna choked back a scream, eyes slamming shut in preparation for the boy's hand to reach its destination.

Yet it never came.

After a moment, Anna dared to open her eyes. She found Consort Cruella standing in front of them both; the spotted puppy within the woman's slender arms no doubt being the reason for Prince Adam's distraction.

Forgetting herself for an instant, the servant girl merely stared as the prince immediately abandoned whatever he was about to do in favor of rushing towards the baby canine and offering to hold it. The smile that Cruella gave the young boy was reassuring, but there was a hint of malice within her eyes as she handed over the dog to the now-clucking royal.

When the consort turned to her, Anna fought back the urge to squirm.

"What have we here?" Cruella whispered.

She spoke softly, yet her voice was jarring and high pitched. Anna's skin prickled with goose bumps while she waited for the sneering female to saunter over.

"A servant who does not know her place?"

A thin yet surprisingly firm hand darted out, clutching painfully onto Anna's chin and pulling her upwards to face the woman. Cruella held onto her chin, and Anna recalled how Chikane had earlier examined her in similar fashion. While the princess's aura seemed to show nothing but serene recognition, the woman before her now looked at Anna with harsh scrutiny. It was as though she was memorizing Anna's weaknesses and faults within her mind, eyes gleaming to save the information for a chance to exploit them.

"Who ordered you here?"

Long painted nails dug into the girl's skin. Anna whimpered as she bled, lips quivering to reply.

"N-no one, my lady. I was in the midst of doing a daily errand for Princess Elsa."

Cruella released her grip on the girl's chin, chuckling. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Princess Elsa, was it?"

She paused to look at the prince preoccupied with mumbling incoherent sounds to the puppy.

"Prince Adam, allow me to take care of this. It is obvious that what happened here today was due to no accident. Princess Elsa, no doubt, had ordered her servant to sabotage the flowers that our Emperor had allowed his eldest prince to take care of. These roses will be used in the blessing ceremony during the Emperor's birthday. Not only did the princess wish to spoil her brother's chances at offering his hand grown roses, her attempt also ended in the ruin the Emperor's birthday present and therefore his lucky fortune. This is serious offense."

The prince made no sign of hearing what Cruella had said. Still, the consort chose to take this as silent acknowledgement. Lips curved in spiteful amusement as she pondered on the current situation.

The eldest of the Emperor's children had long isolated himself with his hot temper. His mother having died when he was barely three, the prince lived mostly alone in his own corner of the Forbidden City aside from the presence of his servants. Aside from his royal father, the unruly prince listened to no one. And yet, Cruella just happened to know of his two weaknesses: roses and dogs.

He was just what she needed. Despite being one of the more preferred Consorts of the Emperor, Cruella was quickly joining the elder ranks of the royal harem. Soon she would be too old for the fickle king to be interested; and with no children, she had no one to depend on to hold her place within the concubine hierarchy.

Using Adam's fixations, she believed she could control him. She would help him become the heir to the throne. Since he did not have a mother, if he saw her as his own, then when he became emperor she would be able to relax in peace as the Empress Dowager. Noble Consort Fujino be damned.

Cruella smirked as she thought of this.

Anna, however, began to shake in terror. The servant girl struggled to explain herself, understanding that a servant's actions often affected their master's respectability. Even if the master emerged from the situation unscathed, the problematic slave would most likely be sent elsewhere.

"Please Consort Cruella. It really was an accident. I did not see the prince, and Princess Elsa has nothing to do with this."

The consort rose her eyebrows in feigned innocence, grinning widely.

"My poor child, you are innocent in all of this, aren't you? You want to get out of this unpunished, don't you?"

She spoke in a soothing voice, almost as though doing nothing more but reassuring the girl from her worries.

"Well then, you need to speak only the truth- that your master had forced you into all of this. When I bring you to the Emperor, you need only to tell him all that you know. That the princess is at fault. The princess is scheming to get rid of her siblings and take over the throne!"

Anna's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly in consternation.

"No! Please don't do this, my lady. It really was-"

_Slap!_

The hand withdrew before Anna realized what was going on. Her right cheek stung, and she had no doubt that it would soon swell up. But before her, Cruella smiled almost amicably.

"Surely you were mistaken?"

Once again Anna shook her head, eyes rimmed with tears.

"N-no. It was an accident, honest!"

_Slap!_

A line of blood dripped from the corner of her torn lips. She saw the hand move this time, and the woman's voice was noticeably higher as she spoke.

"Do not speak of such lies, little girl! You will do as I say, and you will admit it to the Emperor if you know what is good for you."

Anna stood frozen with fear, afraid to open her mouth once more, but also unwilling to agree to whatever scheme the consort was thinking up.

Meanwhile, Cruella began to shake in fury, arm raised to strike once more. For a few minutes she continued to discipline the girl, until a quiet voice interrupted her.

Anna turned to see Princess Elsa calmly walk towards them, not depicting any emotion upon her fair visage.

"I believe that whatever my servant had done to offend you, reprimanding her in such manner is unbecoming for someone of your stature. If the royal consort wishes, you can tell me what Anna had done, and I assure you that punishment is handed to her myself. You do trust in my Empress mother's ruling over the inner harem, do you not? The law enforcing committee will not be happy to know that thorough punishment was not been made towards a servant who had angered you so."

Despite her young age, Elsa was still a princess. Cruella could not treat her as any less, and especially because she was the Empress's child, the consort would not dare to bully the princess as she would have any other offspring of the Emperor. Cruella sneered, teeth showing as she sounded out her well-worded retort.

"Princess Elsa. Quick to erase your misdeeds, are we? Your servant had knocked the vase of roses from Prince Adam's hands. I have no doubt that he had planned to offer it to your father come the blessing ceremony in a few days. You will take responsibility, as no doubt a broken vase for the Emperor's birthday present will be very calamitous to our country's fortune."

Elsa shrugged uncaringly. She had heard enough of what had transpired while Cruella was busy hitting Anna to guess what the consort was planning. With luck, or perhaps stubbornness on Anna's part, the servant girl had not yet succumbed to the woman's machinations.

The consort had probably fabricated the story of how Adam would be offering those roses to their father. Still, there was no proof to show otherwise, and giving bad luck to the Emperor by destroying something meant to celebrate his longevity is a large offense. Nonetheless, as long as Anna did not agree to cooperate on bringing Elsa down, Cruella's threat continued to remain empty.

"Like the girl had said, this was simply an accident. I will ensure that due punishment will be given for her clumsiness. As for my brother, I will formerly offer my apologies and present him with another vase by tomorrow. "

"Besides," Elsa smirked, unable to resist the jab, "shouldn't my brother be the one more angered by this than you? Unlike he and I, you are not related by blood, after all. That is not, of course, to diminish the care that you show in being one of our _many_ _mother_ figures."

"Fine," the woman snapped, outraged. Unable to think of a reply, the consort stomped over to where Prince Adam was and grabbed her Dalmatian from his protesting clutch.

"Come, Prince Adam."

She walked with the prince following closely behind. However, before leaving, a thought seemed to come to her as she pulled out a silk handkerchief and bent down to use the cloth to pick up one of the fallen roses.

Walking back over to the princess, she offered the rose.

"For you, princess. To forever remember what has transpired between us. You won't be so lucky next time."

It would be rude to reject. Extending a hand, Elsa grasped onto the stem of the flower. She winced internally, as a thorn dug into her thumb. Her expression remained stoic, however. As the consort laughed and departed, Elsa turned towards her personal servant hand took one of the girl's hands into her own.

Immediately Anna awoke from her panic-born reverie.

Without saying anything, the princess held onto her servant's hand and pulled her towards the direction of her palace. Together they marched in silence, lost in their own minds.

As Elsa threw away the rose in her hand and lead the way back to the room, Anna could do nothing but follow while sneaking glances at her savior.

With hair as lustrous and flowing as liquid silver, and a nobly carved face…the princess could be described as nothing but beautiful. Her figure was willowy and thin, and her skin held a pallor that made her look almost frail.

Yet despite her delicate appearance and frosty presence, the princess was much stronger and more caring than she let out.

She was like a modest knight. A secret protector from the shadows, from some story long ago.

She felt safe within the girl's presence.

It was the first time that Anna thought that way.

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

To Anna, the walk back home was extremely long and uncomfortably silent. Nevertheless, she found herself wishing for it to last even longer, as an unfamiliar warmth lit from within her heart as the princess continued to hold her hand.

Anna dreaded the arrival. Reaching the princess's room would most probably mean that Anna would soon to be dismissed. Much as she had doubted her decision to stay with Princess Elsa this morning, Anna now felt desperate to stay.

Elsa was not a bad master. Anna wanted another chance to prove herself. Another chance to grow close to the girl who had chosen her, even if only to stand-in for the image of Princess Himeko. Anna realized that she no longer cared. She would be a substitute if that was what Elsa needed. Surely one day the princess would finally see Anna as who she really was.

She expected the princess to announce that Anna would be discharged as soon as they stepped through the doors.

Yet still, the other girl said nothing, simply releasing her hold on the other girl and heading behind the veil of her room as usual. Feeling oddly empty from the loss of contact and deciding that perhaps the princess would wait to send her off in the morning, after a moment, Anna set it upon herself to finish her usual chores. If she was to leave, then at the very least she would make sure that the princess was well-taken care of.

That night as the princess laid within her bed, Anna stood behind the white veil and contemplated on how to proceed. She had made a huge mistake, threatening the honor of her master. There was no way the princess would keep her. She was lucky enough that the princess had saved her from that beating, and had not sent her straight to the rule enforcers as soon as they got back.

Even if Anna was not severely punished, no other master would want her now. The princess was probably waiting for someone else to be assigned in her place.

So young that Anna was, or perhaps so innocent and innately loyal was her heart, that throughout the entire event Anna had only blamed herself for allowing the consort to take advantage of her mistakes. If she realized that Cruella was using her to get to Elsa, not once did the thought of betrayal enter her mind- that perhaps the woman would have found fault in something else anyway, that she had only gotten into trouble _because_ Elsa was her master, and that if she had agreed to abandon Elsa now- perhaps she could save herself.

Despite her dread of imminent dismissal, Anna's heart had accepted the princess to be her master when the other girl held her hands and saved her that day. Thus throughout the evening and late into the night, guilt consumed the poor servant girl.

There was no worse trouble that could befall her than what shame was already eating her up inside. Taking a deep breath, Anna resolved to cross the veil once more. At the very least, she wished to see the princess one last time, even if she would be reprimanded for doing so.

Crossing the curtain dividing the room, the strawberry blonde immediately recognized the supine form of princess upon the bed. Clear azure eyes were wide open, staring thoughtfully at the canopy above her mattress.

Anna swallowed to release the tightness forming in her throat, and bowed.

"Princess Elsa."

The princess did not sound out any acknowledgement, nor did she move from her current position. Heart racing against her chest, Anna slowly walked closer to the royal's bed.

"I know that I had caused unnecessary trouble for you today. And I'm sorry. I…"

Maybe she's angry, Anna thought. The princess continued to ignore her.

Anna choked back a sob, unable to face her master any longer.

"I'm sorry. I will leave now, and I will never…never cause trouble for you ever again."

Blinking back tears, the servant girl bowed and turned to leave. By the second step, however, a familiar hand grasped onto her own.

"No…stay."

Anna's heart rose into her throat as she watched the princess sit upon the mattress, cool and firm hand grasping to hold the servant back.

Elsa's voice was mellow and melodious as she began talking once more.

"It's not your fault. You can stay."

Now the dam did break and the tears did fall. Anna knelt before the bed, burying her head onto the satin sheets as she mumbled her thanks and her apologies.

They remained in that position for what seemed like hours, Anna kneeling by the mattress with her left hand gently held by the princess. They did not speak. Occasionally the girl upon the bed would pat her in the head. A new onslaught of happy tears would fall from Anna, until they both eventually fell asleep from the day's exhaustion.

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

A whimpering sound in early morning awoke Anna from her slumber. She blinked, rubbing sleep from her eyes as her head lifted to search for the source of the noise.

What she discovered made her gasp, quickly jumping to her feet.

"Princess Elsa! Are you okay?"

Upon the bed Elsa laid. Both arms were wrapped protectively around her chest, and her entire form shook. If she had been pale before, her skin held no color at all now aside from a thin bead of red dribbling from the edge of her lips.

Her brows furrowed in agony, and she made a motion as though to sit up.

"C-cr…" The princess struggled to speak, only to be interrupted by her frantic servant.

Forgetting her status, Anna placed her hands upon the princess's shoulders, pushing on them to lay the girl back down onto the bed.

"I need to call the royal doctor! You'll be okay, Princess. I'll-"

Elsa groaned, swatting the other girl's arms away.

"No! Cruella…"

Anna paused at the name, and the princess labored to continue.

"Poison, on the rose. Do not….tell anyone."

Elsa laid a quivering hand upon the bed's wooden frame and scrambled to get up. Staggering, she pushed herself to stand. She dragged herself against the walls searching for something that Anna could not recognize.

Anna followed beside her, both arms extended to catch the princess should she fall.

"Please, let me help you. We need to get you to a doctor."

The royal would not listen. Hastily she knocked on a large portrait that hung on the wall a few steps from the bed.

Anna was about to protest once more when a soft _click_ resounded from wall. She watched in surprise as the entire bed moved to the side. The floor underneath opened to reveal a set of stairs, down which the princess immediately climbed.

Mouth wide open and deeply surprised for the nth time within the past twenty four hours, Anna wasted no time to follow the other girl below.

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

The first thing she noticed was how cold the air around them was. The walls seemed to be made entirely out of ice, and even their breath left a cloud of mist.

Elsa, however, seemed entirely at home within the mysterious basement. Her shaking had calmed slightly, and despite the pallor that resided upon her face, Elsa's stormy eyes held less pain within them. She moved swiftly, steps no longer staggering. It was as though she was gaining energy the longer they traveled.

They continued on for another minute or two, until they entered a large chamber and Elsa stopped.

"What are we…"

Anna did not realize how close they were until a pair of blue eyes bore into her own. It was cold and emotionless, a strike contrast from the compassion that had shined in them before.

Confusion swam within the servant's mind. She found herself pushed against a frozen wall, as the young girl before her revealed an icy dagger from seemingly out of thin air.

Elsa's lips quivered, but her voice was much stronger than it had been minutes ago.

"You should not have followed me."

The dagger pressed onto the servant's skin, tip pointed towards her neck.

"I do not want it to be this way, but I had promised mother that no one will know my secret. For that, you must die."

-*-*-*-*-*-*...-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A/N: **I had pondered for a long time on whether I should have made their ages a few years older. They seem a bit young to be thinking and saying such things. But then I remembered that the environment creates the people. In a time when girls are married off at twelve and thirteen, in a world where they must be able to think on their feet to survive…perhaps nine years is not too young after all. They will grow older within a few chapters anyway. I just wish for their childhoods (or lack thereof) to be fully depicted before I move on to the actual story. Once again, Thank You for reading everyone! If you have time, please tell me what you think or if there is anything I need to clarify on.


End file.
